


a wall I wanted to make since an eternity

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010), The Place Beyond the Pines (2012)
Genre: Bradley Cooper Character, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	a wall I wanted to make since an eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34132) by Indigo_Angels. 



Finally Bradley played in a movie with fitting caps! [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/389636/389636_original.jpg) To me, this is a young Face.


End file.
